


Damian's birthday

by TheFlyingAngels



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, DamiRae - Freeform, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Gets a Hug, Damian Wayne's Birthday, Damian gets gifts, F/M, Fluffy, Gen, IS ON 9TH AUGUST, In the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlyingAngels/pseuds/TheFlyingAngels
Summary: Damian gets a surprise party for his BD!
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne & Everyone, Raven/Damian Wayne, Teen Titans & Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Damian's birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, Damirae, Batdad.

-In the titans tower-

Damian's P.O.V

I wake up at 5 a.m. as usual, I do my morning routine in my room. I go outside, but there was no one in the hallways. I usually hear Logan's snoring from miles away. But not today? I wonder where everyone is. I went to the training room, it was calm in the tower. I started training, and training and... more training.

After 2 hours of training, I need breakfast, usually Grayson would make us waffles and pancakes, and raven would make us the tea, but today there was no one and nothing to eat. Ugh.

I went to the living room expecting to see logan and reyes playing video games as usual. But no one was there! I am starting to get worried. Nah! Who am I kidding? This is the best day in my life! (Little did he know...) finally some peace! I went to sit down on the couch and watch a horror movie in peace.

-At the mall-

Author's P.O.V

the titans went shopping to get Damian gifts! It was his second birthday with them. But they couldn't celebrate with him last year because of some :  
'technical issues with Lex corps'   
Translation :  
Lex Luthor attacked central city. again

So Kori, as the leader of the team, insisted or commanded to be exact, that the team has to celebrate and buy gifts for their teammate. The WORST teammate as gar said, getting a deadly glare from both Dick and Kori. 

Richard couldn't come, he was too busy....

DECORATING THE MANOR OF COURSE!  
They planned the party there. As the batfam was shopping... in gotham. Dick, who has already bought his gift was DECORATING the manor with alfie.

Kori's P.O.V

I am toooooooooo exited ! I wonder if Damian is worried about us? (Ya sure he is, note the sarcasm)   
"Damian's father is a billionaire who has everything! What are we supposed to get Damian if he has everything!" Conner said getting me out of my thoughts.

"He doesn't have everything con, just think about what he likes!" I said

"Does Damian like something?" Gar commented

"Sure! He likes tea, katanas... and more katanas, animals. Ummm and training stuff, also horror stuff and books" raven said. I never knew she knows that much about him! Damirae I guess. I thought with a smirk.   
"How do you know a lot about him?" Donna asked. Raven blushed "we hang ou a lot so... that's how..." she said... still blushing.  
"Thanks RAE THIS REALLY IS HELPFUL" gar said as he ran into a shop that had mugs, cups and spoons...  
"Ya that is helpful!" Jaime said as he, too, ran into a shop. It was called 'love and pet', Conner followed him.  
I, donna and raven got separated too. I decided to buy him a shirt... not creative but still good! (My mind wasn't working, I couldn't think of anything else)  
Donna went to a shop that looked weirdly... creepy?  
And finally raven went to a shop called 'sports'. I think she is planning on buying him training stuff...

~~~30 mins later!~~~

After shopping we all met at a nearby cafe.  
"So everyone done?" I asked. Looking at each of the bags they were lifting, I wonder what they got him. Everyone nodded, so we headed to the tower! Now time for part 2 of the plan!

°|°|°|°|°  
Meanwhile  
-With the batfam at 'wayne malls'-

"Why are we DOING THIS!?!?" Jason asked the others who were too busy thinking about gifts.  
"Because Damian is your brother" cass answered

"He is not!" Jason protested

"He is, if you like it or not. Anyways what are you buying a demon who has everything?" Tim asked steph

"I dunno, maybe a katana? Ya that would work!" She said as she ran to a nearby store called 'weapons'. (Do not ask me what's a weapon store doing in a mall, after all... that's Gotham) selina followed her (Selina is Bruce's fiancée in this story)

"I think I am getting him... I know!" Jason said as he entered a shop, that only has batman stuff. Tim followed him

Barbara went to a tea shop. Leaving cass and bruce alone.

"What are you getting him?" Cass asked.  
"Well to be honest, I don't know." A pause. "And you?" He asked her  
"I thought of getting him something different." She answered  
"Well then go, I will be here searching for someth-" he cuts himself when he saw a library, "you can go, I already know what to get!" Bruce said.  
They separated.

\--__--__-- 1 hour later --__--__-- (Because of a fight between tim and jason)

"Shall we go back to the manor?" Bruce asked. Everyone nodded.

^'^'^'with Damian'^'^'^

Raven's P.O.V

we entered the living room after hiding the gifts in Garfield's room, it's the only room Damian doesn't enter.... Because of it smell... ewww  
Damian was sitting on the couch, watching..... A MOVIE! Damian Wayne watching a movie? Everyone was wide eyed!  
Damian tensed up, when he heard us gasp. "You finally came back? What were you doing?" He said not even bothering to look at us.  
"We were having some... ummmm... mandatory fun... you know, for the team... yes exactly." Kori said anxiously. God no! Now Damian will think we didn't want him with us!  
"At 5 am in the morning?" Damian said looking at kori, raising an eyebrow.  
"Why not?" Kori asked grinning. Damian nodded  
"Fine. I totally believe you" he said sarcastically. "Next time, remember to leave some food, I am starving" he said, muttering the last part under his breath.  
I heard Kori sigh in relief. "Yeah sure and sorry" kori said.  
He nodded, but before he left....

His phone rang.  
He answered.  
"Hello? Father?" He said. (The underlined part is the part only Damian can hear)  
"Yes Damian, I need you to come over, use the zeta beams. It's emergency."  
"Ok" he said before he hung up

"I need to leave" he said and left.  
We went after him but by using my portal, which is faster than the zeta beam. So we arrived before him.

Damian's P.O.V

I went into the zeta, and it lead me to the.... manor? Not the batcave? Weird.  
As I entered the living room no one was there, the lights were off. But wh-

"SURPRISE!!!!!!" Everyone shouted as the lights went on.  
What was happening here? I have no idea.  
The living room was decorated. It was... too colorful. ugh.  
"What-why- why would you shout and decorate and.... WHAT'S HAPPENING HERE?!"  
I asked-yelled.   
"You have never celebrated your birthday before?" Jason asked.  
"My what?" Birthday? Is that another celebration? CooL. isn't halloween and christmas already enough?  
"Your birthday, the day you were born! We on earth. Since it looks like you are from another planet, Celebrate this day, remember when we celebrated dick's bd? It's the same thing." Gordon explained.   
"Thank you? I guess..." I was saying until grayson had to cut me off by hugging me.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAMI!!!!!" He said  
"Let me go!" I said. He lets me go and I looked around to see a big chocolate cake with my name on it.

"Happy birthday Damian" father said calmly as the others left to bring something leaving us alone  
"Thanks, but why?" I asked  
"Why what?" He said  
"Why would you celebrate my birthday, my mother made me as weapon only to stop you and kill people. I don't think I deserve this." I said avoiding eye contact.  
"Damian...you deserve so much more, a better childhood and a better father. I don't care about your past, you are and you will always be my son. I love you that's why we celebrate this day." He said. I had tears in my eyes. I smiled.  
"Th-thank you f-father" I said as I wrapped my arm around him hugging him tightly   
"I love you too." I murmured into his ears. As he hugged me back.

"So when is this father son moment going to end? We have gifts to be open" todd said as I and father broke apart father was smirking, I was blushing. To break the awkward silence I said "what gifts?"   
"The gifts we brought you! Of course!" Kori said as the others entered the room.

"He is opening ours first" logan said gesturing to the Titans  
"Fine with me" I said as I took his gift. I opened it to find a tea mug with 'the worst teammate ever' on it. I glared at logan "seriously? Thank anyways" I said sarcastically.  
He is lucky I am in a good mood today.  
"Now mine" donna yelled.  
I opened hers to see a bunch of old horror movies, classic I thought.  
"Than-" I couldn't even finish when she jumped on me hugging me, or strangling me to be exact. When she got off me I took a deep breath and said "you better not do this again" "now open ours" jaime said gesturing to conner  
I opened their gift, it was a silver bowl, for dogs with the name 'Titus' on it.  
I thanked them, and went to the next gift, it was koriandrs's. It was a green shirt with the robin symbol on it. I thanked her, and went to the next gift. Raven's. It was an unbreakable punching bag, I chuckled, as I remembered the 25 punching bags I broke.  
I thanked her. And now it's my family's turn. I started with jason and tim. They were both smirking.   
I opened it-

"What the Hell?" I said as I was greeted by my own mini figure. "Is that supposed to be me" I said as they burst in laughter. I opened the next one selina's and steph's gift. It was a long, really long and heavy sword. "Where did you get such a thing?" I asked curiously  
"You don't wanna know" selina said as Stephanie laughed. Barbara's gift was next, she bought me 'top quality golden-green tea' god what is this?.   
I thanked her and steph and selina. And now Richard's gift.  
He couldn't stop smiling or laughing since the party started.  
I opened the gift to see... 'art tools'. How the hell did he know about my secret drawing hobby? I thanked him and went to Cass's gift. "No. Mine. last!" She said, I nodded and went to father's instead. It was weirdly heavy... it had a bunch of books. A lot of books.  
I thanked him. And now Cass's. "Alfred helped me with it" she said as I opened it. I was wide eyed. It was-... mother's necklace. "How did you?" I asked begging for an answer.  
"Alf told me that you were drawing this same necklace over and over... so I with the help of a jewelry woman, we made it. I don't even know what it is" she said smiling.  
"It's a long story, but thank you."

Now! Finally! Opening my gifts was over. After that we ate the cake, and now everyone is partying I saw raven sitting alone in the corner.  
"Hey Rae, can I talk to you?" I asked, she nodded, I took her hand and dragged her into the hallways where no one could see us. "Why are we here" she said, I only smiled.  
"Damian" she said warning me.  
"I just wanted to make my birthday wish come true." I answered. She looked at me confused but also... blushing, we made eye contact for a few seconds. She looked beautiful, her purplish eyes, her beautiful voice her- "Damian what do you want?" She asked, getting me out of my thoughts. "I want you" I said as I got closer to her, she was wide eyed at first but then she came towards me. We got so close. Our bodies were nearly touching, I put my arms around her waist. And I get my lips so close to hers... and finally they touch. We were kissing! My wish came true. After a minute we broke apart.  
"Thanks for everything. I love you" I said as we hugged  
"I love you too" she whispered to me.

.Best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS+COMMENTS = HAPPINESS


End file.
